


Confide

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was a little request from elsewhere, who wanted to see Steven helping Brendan out with his troubles (whatever they may be)-





	

“Brendan, is anything wrong today?”

The question had come as quickly as Brendan had into his house that afternoon. Though surprised, Steven couldn’t leave him in the blue then, especially in his current state. As the youth stepped inside, he noted a strange sorrow about him.

“Nah, I’m fine. Why, why do you ask?”

When Steven went to refill his own drink, he made some Tapu Cocoa to ease his guest’s nerves. He felt it an appropriate gesture as anything, with the other’s unease clear in his mind. 

Once at the table, Brendan failed to notice he’d taken the wrong cup. Even as its warmth filled his mouth, he tried to center his thoughts.

“Well, for starters, you’re drinking from *my* coffee cup-”

At that, Brendan spat out bittersweet coffee, sending it all over Steven’s kitchen table. He glanced down to the cup in shock, his tongue having slipped out of his mouth. As he scrambled for words, Steven merely nodded back and reached for a nearby dish rag.

“Look, it’s fine. Really, it is. I’m more concerned about you, Brendan. What’s bugging you?”

Still shaken up, he forced his gaze upward to Steven. Slate orbs gleamed with a sort of tenderness, an unspoken acceptance. It was something Brendan always admired about him, something that only hammered in his own failings.

“It’s been bugging me for a while, Steven. I’ve been training forever, but I don’t feel like I’ve gotten any better. I don’t know, I don’t think it’s worth it anymore!”

At that, they both froze in shock. Still unsure of himself, Brendan just reached for the Tapu Cocoa. As he sipped it gingerly, Steven cocked his head. The youth could only wonder what his mentor thought of it all; He feared the other’s disappointment in him, that unspoken cruelty. 

Gearing up for the worst, Brendan clutched his cocoa cup. He’d shut his eyes, though he was only part aware of it. His thoughts floated in and out of reality, leaving him to his own mercy. When he felt a familiar jolt along his arm, Brendan’s eyes snapped open.

The other’s slate orbs greeted him once more. As he met Steven’s gaze, their tender gleam remained. It was just as when they first met, just as kind and understanding. Now aware of his mentor’s good will, Brendan felt another wave of guilt come upon him. 

“Come on, don’t feel so bad about it! Such things take time. No one became a master in a day, you know.”

As his pulse quickened, he stole another glance at Steven. He seemed so serene, unfazed by the day’s events. Any lesser Trainer should’ve been fed up with him, but that wasn’t there. 

It was never there, despite all the youth’s supposed failings. All Brendan could see was an elegant strength within his mentor. It spoke to him with a Legendary’s force, like that of a kind, fierce protector. 

It was why he came to Mossdeep at all today. He wanted to believe Steven understood his pain, the ache of a deeper yearning. He wanted to see Steven as more, as someone to make proud. And he’d failed him still.

“But, that’s the problem! I don’t know what to do any more! I’ve trained non stop, and for what?! Nothing! My Pokemon hate me ‘cause I suck so much, I’ll never beat May, and-”

His words broke off then, allowing him to take a deep breath. He still felt Steven’s gaze upon him, as piercing as ever. Nothing about it suggested disgust, but Brendan couldn’t shake it off any longer.

“It’s just, I can’t keep fighting like this anymore! I’ll, I’ll never be as good as you are, Steven! Why even try?!”

Silence filled the room for a while afterwards, save for Brendan’s heavy breathing. His eyes were misty now, ready to burst into tears at any moment. But, as much as he wanted to sob, he forced himself to stay “calm”.

“Why do you think that?”

Steven’s voice cut through his mind’s fog with a Skarmory’s precision. As Brendan clutched his stray locks, he stared at this mentor. His mouth set into a deep frown, ashamed to even speak. Silver orbs grew wet, prompting Steven to draw closer to the youth. 

“Brendan, being the ‘best’ isn’t everything life has to offer. You have worth outside of your talents, we all do. I’d say just to let things fall into place. You’ll find your way in time, your true happiness-”

Though his mentor’s presence was a comfort, Brendan’s lingering guilt remained. It’d gnawed at him for ages, leaving him hollow and angry. 

“Yeah, but what do you know? You wouldn’t get it. You’re ‘perfect’, everyone loves you! You’ve never let anyone down!”

Silence fell upon them again as all came to form in Steven’s mind. The extent of Brendan’s unease was clear now. It was a certain ache Steven knew as well, buried deep inside of himself. 

“Is that so? Brendan, don’t be ashamed of yourself. I know what it’s like to feel so much pressure on yourself. Please, hear me out. I just want to help you.”

Steven’s admission snapped him back to reality. As he turned to his mentor, his heart felt weak. It seemed such a strange thing to ask, to even consider. Was his own inner strength breaking? 

Or was it merely a facet of his humanity, his inner self? The very thought put Brendan on the spot. How could anyone be disappointed in someone like Steven?

“Really? But, how?! Who could have you let down?”

At that moment, Steven clutched his chest, his eyes now wide. Brendan could see pain flash in their depths; It was so unlike what he knew of his mentor. The guilt came again, though not for himself. Before Brendan could apologize for himself, Steven spoke forth, his voice soft and small.

“It’s more of a personal obligation than anything. I’ve just grown up under strict standards, as my family is of high standing. Things only escalated when I became Champion, with my duties to Hoenn as well.”

At that, Brendan cocked his head, seemingly in understanding. Steven knew he couldn’t feel exactly as the youth did; Their lives were too different for that But he did sense he’d hit a shared nerve right there.

“Ya know, I never thought of it like that. Guess we’re not so different after all! But, I mean, how’d you get over feeling like crap?”

As coarse as the youth’s words were, Steven couldn’t help but grin back. Silver orbs met his own, their inner spark now invigorated. It was something he admired about Brendan, something he wanted to encourage. 

The past spoke to him whenever they met: It called to Steven, its cry just as the one he’d found in himself years ago. And with his support and kindness, he knew Brendan would find his light as well. All he needed was a push forward. 

“I had a bunch of people who supported and loved me. I’m sure you do too, Brendan. Think about your parents, friends, and Pokemon. You’re not letting them down. They just want you to be happy with whatever you do. I feel the same, too.”

All Brendan could do then was nod back, his heart weary. So their silence returned, now evocative of their peace. The pair glanced below, only to come up two cold Tapu Cocoa cups. 

They grasped the cups, glad to have their contents within reach. Despite the cocoa’s chill, it brought them a strange comfort. When they were done, Steven got up to clear the dishes, only for Brendan to pull him back. 

“Thanks for everything, Steven. But, what else can I really do? I mean-”

Before the youth could speak further, Steven set a hand on his shoulder. Pale lips curled into a tender smile, radiant in its honesty. The inner strength he’d cultivated was at full force, ready for what would come. 

“Well, that’s why I’m here, Brendan. We’ll train together, anything you’d like. I want to let you know you’re not alone. You don’t have to suffer quietly. We can help each other out.”


End file.
